Action at St. Martin
Transcript Hartsock's introduction Marshall: So you followed Lt. Col. Cassidy to his command post? Hartsock: Yes, sir, I was trying to get word on Baker's location. I guess I got a little sidetracked. Marshall: How so? Hartsock: Well, in my experiences in the Army, sir- if you stand around long enough someone will send you somewhere. -And it's never a nice somewhere. Conflict Doyle: Hey corporal, fall asleep? I scouted up ahead: we're in a bit of a pickle here. The good news is I managed to find some of my boys from 82nd. Still trying to round 'em up for the big push to St. Savour. This isn't even our sector. Paddock: Yeah you're supposed to be finding some castle on the road to Cherbourg. Doyle: Well, There's the bad news. They're banged up pretty bad. With any medical supplies, it's not looking good Cassidy: Coporal, Sgt Bixby from second squad was killed this morning in the drop. Private err... Friar: Err, Friar, sir. Cassidy: Friar here was with him. I was told the Krauts have a makeshift aid station at the church at St. Martin. Bring all the bandages and plasma you can find. We need it now coporal, these men can't wait. Doyle: '''Hartsock. Save my friends. Conflict Hartsock takes command of Paddock and Friar and proceeds past the road ahead, they saw Germans at the farm fields and engaged them. After clearing the German riflemen, they proceed further into the town. Clearing corners one by one, the Germans garrisoned within the town were alerted of the enemy presence and started engaging Hartsock's squad. Hartsock ordered his team to pin down the Germans while Hartsock flanks the around to route the Germans. After Hartsock flanked and eliminated the group of Germans, they kept moving down the road neutralizing the Germans they encounter. Advancing throughout the surrounding roads, houses and farmsteads near the St. Martin Church and killing the Germans on the way. Eventually, Hartsock and his squad took out the last of the German defenders, checking the Church's interiors to find wounded German soldiers and a handful of medical supplies. Soon after, planes can then be heard flying overhead. Doyle immediately shows up to notify Hartsock. '''Doyle: Those must be Navy guns! Our boys must be landing soon! Brace yourself Red, I'm sure those sailors can aim! The planes start bombing the area blasting smoke and dust all around the church. Doyle: That shelling is going to put a hell of alot of krauts this way. I'll stick with you corporal. After the bombing, Hartsock and the other paratroopers went outside the Church and Paddock went to man the MG42. With St. Martin still under heavy artillery barrage, Germans starts to come down from the road ahead and is instantly suppressed by the MG42 fire, Friar spotted a flanking enemy squad to the left and engages them along with Doyle. After quelling the retreating German troops, the paratroopers immediately went around to clear out the last of the German stragglers. After the shelling stopped, two other men that were sent by Cassidy: Paige, and Campbell, finally showed up. Campbell: Red! Cassidy sent three of us down here to help secure the area. That shelling gave us quite a scare. Paige: Looks like the area's already secured. Campbell: Yeah, I see that! Well Kernel also says Mac is on the road to Exit 4. We'll bring supplies back Red you go on ahead! The scene transitioned into another setting where Hartsock can be seen running down the path towards Exit 4 to regroup with his squad, the latter being discussed by Hartsock and Marshall in the present. Marshall: '''So you didn't tell Sgt. Baker any of this when you linked up with him? Why not? '''Hartsock: I told him I'd had a rough morning. Marshall: 'Why didn't you report all of this to him? '''Hartsock: '''He-- he had this look on his face when I caught up with them. Like anything I said would topple him. It wasn't the Baker any of us remembered. ''The scene focused on Leggett noticing Red's presence. '''Leggett: Unless of course they find us.... Is that Red? Chapter ends. Difference in the PS2 version * The three wounded 82nd Paratroopers uses Boyd's head model and is a rank of Lieutenant, whilst the other two are both using Lewis' head model and is ranked Sergeant. * Friar, Doyle and Cassidy carry an M3 Grease Guns. * The M1911 that can be picked up is not available. ru:Бой при Сент-Мартине Category:Earned in Blood Missions